Siempre estaremos juntos
by Natsichan
Summary: Siempre suponen... piensan que todos sabemos todo, pero en realidad nadie sabe nada [Takari]


¿Adivinen quién resucitó de la muerte y llegó suplicando misericordia por deber tantos fics y no escribir ninguno?

...

Bueno ya sabiendo que todos me odian por desaparecerme casi un mes entero les dejo esta historia que se suponía que debía ser publicada el día 26 del mes pasado... pero como me fui de viaje y no me dejaron llevar la computadora no pude hacerlo y ahora vengo a sufrir las consecuencias (?

Este One-Shot está dedicado a mi querida amiga Nie por su cumpleaños -sí ya sé... pasó un montón de tiempo, pero... mejor tarde que nunca (? no? Ah, no? *llora desconsolada*-

Perdón por no llegar a tiempo, solo espero que aún así, la historia te guste al menos un poquito...

* * *

 **Siempre estaremos juntos**

" _Es difícil estar separados. Pero… ¿sabes algo? Siempre me acuerdo de ti._

 _Cuando algo no me sale bien, veo tu sonrisa diciéndome que las cosas van a mejorar._

 _Cuando alguien me hiere, imagino tu ceño fruncido haciendo frente al agresor._

 _Cuando caigo, siento tus manos levantándome._

 _Cuando pierdo la esperanza, escucho el sonido de tu armónica en el aire._

 _Y sé que estás conmigo aunque mamá y papá hayan querido distanciarnos._

 _Una familia rota sigue siendo una familia. Y yo no cambiaría a mi familia por nada del mundo."_

Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro al encontrar ese trozo de papel casi arrugado y amarillento que se mantenía oculto entre las hojas del primer cuaderno que me perteneció.

— ¿Es esta? —Preguntó ella devolviéndome la más bella de las sonrisas.

Asentí de inmediato tendiéndole la pequeña carta que ella había insistido en leer. Me sentí algo nervioso, nunca antes había mostrado a nadie algo que yo mismo había escrito, algo que me nacía de adentro. Pero el hecho de que sea ella la primera, no lo sé… fue una linda sensación.

—Era para Yamato —le comenté.

Hikari se sentó a mi lado sin abandonar su sonrisa y con ojos luminosos recorrió las palabras que había trazadas en ese viejo papel.

— ¿Era?

Fue solo una palabra, dicha con dulzura e inocencia, y me heló el alma. Ella siempre supo qué decir para desconcertarme.

—Nunca se lo entregué.

Pestañó varias veces antes de alzar la vista hacia mí, como si no pudiera creer aquello que le estaba contando.

—Pero… entonces, ¿él no lo sabe?

Guardé silencio unos momentos.

—Somos hermanos, por supuesto que lo sabe.

Ella rio suavemente y me miró de una forma diferente, extraña, profunda.

—A veces me pregunto por qué las personas actúan así.

Lo soltó como si fuera un comentario común, pero yo no comprendí a qué se refería.

— ¿Así… cómo?

Hikari lanzó un suspiro y se recostó sobre el suelo de mi habitación, cerró los ojos, mantuvo el silencio y lo rompió con un segundo suspiro.

—Suponen. Siempre suponen. Suponen que sus madres saben cuánto las quieren aunque no se lo demuestren, suponen que sus amigos saben cuánto les hacen falta aunque nunca lo insinúen, suponen que sus hermanos notan cuánto se les extraña cuando se van aunque jamás lo hayan dicho. Piensan que todos sabemos todo, pero en realidad nadie sabe nada.

Me recosté a su lado sin decir nada por largo rato, pero yo sabía que ella esperaba que hablara, ella siempre espera a que lo diga… incluso cuando ya lo sabe.

—Hay veces en las que uno debe hablar con los pequeños gestos, con el silencio, con la mirada…

Ella sonrió y entreabrió los ojos para mirarme a la cara.

—A pesar de ello, las palabras son necesarias ya que si no aclaras aquello que has hecho puede ser malinterpretado. Y es por eso que debemos hablar, debemos decir lo que nos pasa…

De pronto sentí una oleada de calor subiendo hasta mis mejillas.

— ¿Y qué nos pasa?

Hikari reprimió una leve risilla y acentuó su sonrisa antes de que sus mejillas se colorearan.

—A Yamato le gustará leer esta vieja carta, ¿por qué no se la regalas?

Decidió cambiar el tema y yo rompí el contacto visual para impedir más sonrojos innecesarios.

—Se la haré llegar ahora que está de gira, tal vez le anime un poco después de la ruptura…

Ella se incorporó, apoyándose en un codo, para poder ver mi expresión.

— ¿Crees que podrá superar esa ruptura?

Recordé la última vez que vi a mi hermano y no tuve dudas. Los corazones rotos nunca sanan completamente.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Debemos dejar de suponer y hablar, de lo contrario nos sucederán ese tipo de cosas.

Ella realizó una mueca.

—No creo que eso ocurra con nosotros.

Volví a mirarla, ella no había apartado sus ojos de mí.

—Por supuesto que no — sus ojos brillaron y sus manos entrelazaron las mías —. Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos.

* * *

No sé de qué salió escribirla... pero ojalá se haya podido disfrutar.

Perdónenme por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra... prometo ponerme a actualizar pronto.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
